


like bitter tangerine

by sxldato



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxldato/pseuds/sxldato
Summary: Savvy shows off his special skills.





	like bitter tangerine

**Author's Note:**

> kelly belongs to @mintyeggs on tumblr. our bosses are dating

The first thing Savvy learned about Kelly T. Haynes is that he was loud, in every sense of the term. His clothes, his voice, even his body language-- it was all _loud_.

Maybe it attracted Savvy because he was so modest in comparison, with his cozy sweatshirt and his denim shorts and combat boots. Kelly was always showing skin, wearing shit like crops tops and stripper heels. When Kelly walked into a room, you couldn’t _not_ look at him. Savvy drew much less attention, which did have its own set of perks; it was easier to navigate the streets, for one thing. He didn’t want to be in the spotlight, anyways. It suited Kelly more, and Savvy was perfectly happy just watching him.

(But Savvy wasn’t so blind as to not realize that part of the attention Kelly got was that he was trans. A lot of people had a lot of opinions about that. Savvy would kill them all if Kelly asked.)

He loved Kelly, he really did, and it was honestly embarrassing. He was captivated by that long black hair. Those fox-slanted eyes. The delicate curve of his cupid’s bow. The flirting tone in his voice. Kelly had Savvy wrapped around his little finger and he didn’t even know it.

The point was, Kelly was loud and Savvy knew that from the start. So it didn’t strike him as a huge surprise that it would apply to situations like… well, like this.

“Savvy,” Kelly moaned, arching his hips into Savvy’s face.

“What’s up?” Savvy asked, looking up at him from between his legs. It was a pretty nice view; the long landscape of Kelly’s torso, the intricate scarring on his chest, the sharp curve of his jaw. He could see the way Kelly’s eyelashes fluttered. “I’m kinda in the middle of something, here.”

“Fuck you.” Kelly ran a hand through Savvy’s hair, taking a fistful of it. Savvy’s breath caught in his throat.

“Later,” Savvy said. “Let me finish this first.”

He sucked on Kelly’s clit and Kelly shivered under him.

“Oh-- o-oh.” Kelly’s hold on the roots of his hair tightened, tugging on him. Savvy moved lower, licking the soft folds to part them and dragging his tongue over Kelly’s pussy. Kelly’s thighs quivered on either side of him.

Kelly tasted like the beach, salty and sweet and leaving you wanting to come back. And there was this fruitiness to it, too, a citrus tang that Savvy loved. And, listen, Savvy had gone down on plenty of people in his time, but Kelly had this whole thing going on that Savvy couldn’t place, something that he kept gravitating back to. Normally he was a one-and-done, wham-bam-thank-you-ma’am sort of guy, but not with Kelly. He wanted to keep this, nurse the taste in his mouth until it became a memory. He wanted to take Kelly down to Centennial Beach, spread a blanket over the sand and lie there with him, sharing a box of tangerines and basking in that salty-citrusy aroma.

“Uh, _u-uh--”_

“Shh, I gotcha.” Savvy pulled back and rubbed a hand down one of Kelly’s legs, trying to relax him a little. “I’m taking good care of you, right?”

“ _Yeah,”_ Kelly breathed.

“So don't get so tense.” Savvy had been thumbing Kelly’s clit while he talked, watching the effect it had on Kelly’s face. He didn't get to see how Kelly looked when he was eating him out. Kelly’s cheeks were flushed, two bright splotches of color sitting high on his cheekbones. His long black hair was spread across the pillows.

“You're so beautiful,” Savvy murmured. “I’m gonna make you come so hard, sweetheart.”

“Yeah?” Kelly replied. “Your bark better have some bite to it.”

“I don’t think you want me to bite.” The tip of Savvy’s nose brushed against Kelly’s clit as he ran his tongue over baby-pink flesh.

When he and Kelly had met, he hadn’t seen things going down this way. He thought they’d fight, with a worst case scenario of a civil war within the Saints. But they meshed perfectly. Kelly was, for all intents and purposes, a massive attention whore, while Savvy tended to be a quiet pillar of authority. He found that they worked well together, not only because they agreed often, but because he wanted to give Kelly whatever he fucking wanted. For the majority of the time, what Kelly wanted was an audience. Or someone devoted to him. Savvy eagerly sated that desire.

Kelly was gorgeous, twice as dangerous, and Savvy had been fascinated. He happened to be lucky that Kelly had been interested, too.

And it was satisfying to see someone like Kelly like this-- a prodigal son begging for mercy. Or an orgasm.

“I’m, _I’m--”_ Kelly broke off into an incoherent moan that rocked through the walls. His pulse beat through his clit, throbbing and hot, enough for Savvy to feel it against his tongue.

He was lost in this, in the tangerine taste and the mental supercut of imagined days on the beach. He wanted to say _I think I’m falling for you_ , but his mouth was full of Kelly’s wet pussy and he didn’t want to ruin it. They didn’t get many moments like these, didn’t have that kind of time. Kelly seemed like the type of guy to shy away from touchy-feely shit like that, anyways. He didn’t want to scare him off.

“I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come,” Kelly panted. His hand found Savvy’s head again, but this time it was gentle-- laying his palm on the crown of Savvy’s head, akin to a caress, instead of tugging on a fistful of hair.

“Show, don’t tell,” Savvy said.

He gripped Kelly’s thighs, fingers digging into his skin. He circled his tongue around Kelly’s clit, and Kelly’s hips bucked underneath him.

Savvy was going to remember the sound Kelly made until he fucking died.

He worked Kelly through his orgasm, Kelly’s hips continuing to jolt in short pulses as the muscles in him seized and released. Savvy had witnessed a lot of people in the throes of pleasure, all of them beautiful, but Kelly took the cake-- probably because Kelly meant something more to Savvy than a one-night-stand or a friend with benefits (and that scared him). It filled him with an odd sense of pride to make Kelly feel good, to bring him some semblance of happiness.

He pressed kisses to Kelly’s stomach as Kelly came down from the high. He inched up Kelly’s body, kissing over his ribs, his chest, his neck, until he found his lips. Kelly was still gasping for air (Savvy was pretty talented at eating people out, he basically handed out orgasms like candy-- _good_ candy), chest heaving against Savvy’s.

“You okay?” Savvy lay down next to him, breathing a little hard himself. The crotch of his boxers was very tight.

“What kinda question is that?” Kelly grinned and Savvy’s heart melted. “Come here.” Kelly kissed him, messy and wet and perfect.

“You’re…” Savvy didn’t know how to finish his thought. “You’re so good, Kelly.”

Kelly laughed. “Thanks. I’m just sorry I can’t do you too.” His eyes were stormy and grey and mesmerizing. Savvy could look at them forever. He hoped one day they’d have time like that to waste.

Savvy shook his head. “I don’t mind.”

“I could use my hands--”

“Kelly.” Savvy caught his lips in another kiss to silence him. “I didn’t do this as a trade, okay? I did it ‘cause… well. ‘Cause.”

Kelly studied him, brows furrowing slightly. “Really?”

“... Yeah, really.” Savvy’s face felt warm.

Kelly looked almost as if he didn’t completely believe Savvy, like he expected Savvy to deliver a punch line. But Savvy didn’t take it back; this was far from a joke.

“Okay,” Kelly said, a hesitant smile playing on the corners of his mouth.

Savvy’s cell phone rang from his jeans, discarded in a pile on the floor by the bed.

“You gonna get that?” Kelly asked.

Savvy turned over to glance at his glowing front pocket on the floor.

“In a minute,” he said, and rolled back onto his stomach to kiss Kelly again.


End file.
